Beauty and the Beast: a Harry Potter version
by Riddled-Slytherin
Summary: “This rose will bloom until your 21st birthday. If you cannot learn to love and how to earn love in return from a maiden, by the time the final petal has fallen from the rose, you will be forever stuck as a monster.”


Beauty and the Beast

A Harry Potter

version

Written by:

:Riddled-Slytherin:

for: Beauty and the Beast challenge  


* * *

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own none of the characters in any way, shape or form.

The concept of this story is based off different versions of Beauty and the Beast from around the world.

But some characters will be based off Disney's version.

Thank you.  


* * *

**_Prologue_**

_'Once upon a time, a prince was left alone in a beautiful castle. His only company was that of his loyal servants._

_The prince had been orphaned upon his birth, his mother having lost the will to live. The boy's father chose to abandon the young Prince and Queen before the child was even born, fleeing to far away lands where he soon too, would join his estranged wife in death._  
_The years weren't kind to the Young Prince, as he grew cold, greedy, and power hungry. Upon his 11th birthday he proved to be hateful, and had no fear of threatening certain death on those he saw as enemies. His servants kept their mouths shut, sad to see such potential ruined by the cruel pain in their masters heart.'_

* * *

"Young Master. There is a woman at the door who requests to see you." Said a tall man dressed in a black suit, fitted with golden accents.

"Who is it?" he asked coolly, not bothering to look up from large book.

"I'm not sure, sir." The man said, bowing his head. "She insists on seeing you though."

The young prince grew very annoyed 'incompetence.' The prince thought. He put down the advanced book he had been reading, and left the room, a sneer forming on his face as he drew nearer to the large entry hall.  
As he walked faster his fine black robes bellowed behind him, an enchanted green snake moving along the folds in the fabric. He moved quickly into the entry hall, which had been lined with beautifully carved angels, staring down at the prince, their enchanted faces giving him sorrowful looks.

'What could they possibly want?' The prince thought bitterly, as the charmed doors opened.

He looked out into the cold December sky, droplets of icy rain blowing into his pale face. He hissed in annoyance, seeing no one at the door. As he went to pull himself back into his castle, and old woman in tattered robes appeared before him. The Prince blinked in surprise, then glared.

"Young sir, are your parents home?" The woman asked in a feeble voice.

"No. They've long since died." He answered coldly.

Thunder crashed.

"I'm sorry." The woman said, with a cough.

The boy sneered. He hated the empty apologies received. He could have cared less about the loss of his parents now. It had been a long time since he'd even wondered what it would have been like to have them around. "What is it you want, _hag_?" The boy asked in aggravation.

She gave the prince a pointed look. "Please young man. I have no place to go, I'm so far from home. Please let me stay in your home until the rain subsides. Please..." She clasped her hands, eyes pleading with the boy.

The prince looked at the old woman as though she were insane. How dare she ask him this. "_No_." The prince said flatly "Be on your way."

The woman gave the boy pleading eyes. "But young sir, its so cold, please!" She put a hand in her tattered robes pocket, and pulled out a rose that had yet to start blooming.

"If you let me stay, I shall give you this rose. It will bloom into the most beautiful flower you have ever seen."

The prince laughed darkly, as his raven hair fell into his dark blue eyes. "No." He said, smacking away the flower. "Roses don't pay the bills. Be on your way. If I have to say it again, I'll have my guards take you away."

The woman stared at him. "Please..." Was all she said.

"Be gone old beggar. Can't you see I don't want you in my castle?"

"I warn you young prince, don't be fooled by outward appearances..."

The boy sneered. "BE ON YOUR WAY!" He shouted

The woman did not move.

He was fuming, the enchanted snake on his robes looked ready to strike, even though it would be forever confined to it's fabric home.

The woman frowned deeply at the angry young boy. rain soaked deeper into her old patched up robes. "Truly there is no good or compassion in you. No kindness..."

"Who are you to judge me?" The prince hissed, ready to call for his guards. He couldn't fathom why he'd entertained the hag thus far. Obviously she did not understand the word no.

"I am not judging you young sir. I am just saying what i see as true. Your mother would have let me st..."

"My mother was a fool." The prince hissed. Who was this woman to judge him and bring up his mother? "Look where her kindness got her. She died a weak fool."

"You're heartless." The old woman said.

The boy went to reply, but only could respond with a gasp. The old beggar woman vanished into a bright light and now standing in her place was a beautiful enchantress. Her ragged robes turned into a beautiful white gown, with a fine silk white robe resting gently above it. Her gray thin hair growing long, and filling out into earthly brown strands. The heavy wrinkles on her face tightened up, and her skin became flawless and smooth, lips full and red like the bud she offered him surely would be.

"Those dark art books you read that depict those terrible monsters, and those serpents you keep for company and show some compassion to are truly all that you care for in the world. You have become so blind to what true life is, blind to love. Blind to beauty. Have you ever acknowledged those who slave away each day to raise you, since your parents left?" The woman said "I place a curse on you."

The woman waved her hands, causing a dark shadow to move over the prince. He felt horrible pain shoot through him.

"Please, no!" The prince shouted "I'm sorry, you can stay!"

"It's to late. The damage has been done."

She had been right, the difference could already be felt... seen.

"You overlook beauty and love." The enchantress started. She drew from her white silk gown, a crystal mirror. Then withdrew the rose again, one of its petals starting to emerage from the bud.

"This rose will bloom until your 21st birthday. If you do not learn how to love and earn love in return, you will forever be stuck as a horrid beast. Hopefully you are able to learn that beauty and power aren't everything..." She said vanishing away.

He looked at his castle which once had been bright and (seemed) welcoming. The angels were replaced by demons, and the castle was dark and daring. He felt a chill rush down his spine as he withdrew into the cursed building. The door slammed shut behind him, locks angrily turning into place.

He then looked down into the mirror that was given to him, and felt horror. His once handsome face was distorted and he found he had taken on the appearance of a snake. His nose was gone, replaced by slits, his lips thin and hardly there, and his eyes narrowed... yet they remained that same beautiful blue. The only human feature left of the 11 year old Prince.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Should I continue?

R&R please.

I tried hard to make it nice and long.

Hope you liked it.

_**:R-S:**_


End file.
